It's You
by Fighting Hime
Summary: -One shot- Love. Sometimes it leads to heart break. Was this love meant to be? Sasuhina


Disclaimer: although I would love to own the characters, the story would be a mess right now and never end up finished so.. unfortunately I do not own Naruto, or any characters used in this fanfic (and I don't want to get sued.)

So yes they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.. lucky duck :)

This could possibly continue but I'll keep it a one shot for now. Tell me what you guys think.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Let's break up.."_

It echoed in my mind the way a song does, with its own beat.

"_I'm tired of this.."_

It had its own chorus too..

Her smiles. Her laughter. Her screams. Her tears.

"_I just don't love you anymore.."_

'Why?!' my head filled with more hoarse yelling than my parched throat and dry lips could utter. My hands clutched the phone tightly. Storm gray eyes glared intensely ate the ground, the prickly tears backed away. They knew I couldn't afford to shed tears. Not now.

I felt my body hit a wall and slump into an abandoned corner.

'Oh yeah,' I thought, my own thoughts biting at me, 'You thought she was different. That she wouldn't disappear. Not like..' A hand gripped at my aching heart. I looked down at the offending appendage. Oh. It was mine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My trembling hand dropped the beeping phone onto the carpeted flooring of my bedroom. I turned to look at my floor-length mirrors that acted as doors to a bursting closet.

'Look at you,' my own conscious muttered, bitterly. 'Your eyes red, face streaked with tears.' I touched my face, half-surprised to feel the wetness underneath my fingers.

'It was my fault though,' I thought sourly. 'But..'

I collapsed onto my unmade bed. The pillows muffled my sobs as they poured uncontrollably from my chapped lips, shoulders shaking as they racked with unspeakable pain.

'I still loved him,' I thought to myself. 'Not that it matters anymore. But I'm happy knowing.. knowing I saved him. Saved him from _their_ grip. And from the hold of my ice cold heart.'

With that final thought, I burst into unmanageable tears and cried though the night, because not even sleep could steal the suffering away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My best friend came to school today. Or what's left of him anyway. His striking gray eyes, usually holding a tinge of mischief, were dull and unresponsive. His usually spiking black locks had grown long, into a shaggy sort of style. Oddly, it fit him well. Torn black jeans hung from his lean frame and a gray sweatshirt nearly swallowed his torso. Dark circles clung under his eyes, showing another night of restlessness. Silver rings hugged his index and ring finger on his left hand. A black leather watch hung , strapped to his right arm while a silver ring engraved with **her** name embraced his thumb.

It was **her** fault. The mere thought of **her **makes my own ocean blue eyes narrow slightly. His ex-girlfriend. She had broken up with him coldly, right before she moved away to a foreign, European country.

He never did get over her. When she left, those 4 months ago, she took my best friend with her.

But they were so happy together. Her black, nearly blue hair would be curled around his fingers. His head on her lap, her eyes sparkling with laughter as she would caress his cheek. His face peaceful as he lay there, looking up at her with a loving look in his eyes. They could just sit there for hours, not caring about what other people thought, just enjoying each other's company.

Yep. It was all her fault, to break up with my best friend after a year of relationship. Oh, they knew each other for longer, yes, but only officially started dating at the beginning of freshman year. Her freshman year, his sophomore. Her sweet, gentle presence had mellowed him out a great deal.

Sasuke's sweet Hinata.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Does anyone want to draw Sasuke the way I described him? Just want to see what it would end up looking like :D

Oh and constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
